Discussion:Le Rocky Horror Glee/@comment-8451018-20130826011828
Alors, la première fois que j'ai regardé cet épisode, je n'ai pas vraiment aimé. Puis, je l'ai regardé à nouveau et j'ai adoré : bizarre. ^^' Quoiqu'il en soit, c'est grâce à Glee que j'ai connu cette comédie musicale et je ne le regrette absolument pas. =) Merci à Chris d'avoir insisté pour la faire dans la série. ^^ Science Fiction / Double Feature L'arrêt sur la tête de Will après There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) est superbe. Flash-back avec Emma et leur scène n'est tellement naturelle ! XD Et encore une fois, Will va donner un thème au Glee Club pour se rapprocher d'Emma : son échec avec l'épisode Britney n'a pas du lui servir de leçon. Et après que Emma lui parle de tous les thèmes assez osés du show, Will semble se demander dans quoi il s'est embarqué mais… c'est trop tard ! =P Se déguiser en… allergie aux cacahuètes ! Quelle bonne idée : on n'y pense pas assez souvent je trouve ! X'D Mais c'est vrai que Halloween est une fête est assez importante aux USA et je leur envie ça : chez nous, elle est réservée aux enfants et elle tombe petit à petit en désuétude. qui n'a rien à voir mais j'ai l'impression qu'à chaque fois que quelqu'un prononce le mot "New York", c'est magique, un sésame qui ouvre toutes les portes, fait voler les obstacles et convainc tout le monde… ;-D Donc le casting : Finchel pour Brad et Janet, évidemment, qui d'autres ? =P Et Rachel exagère : "ça préservera vos voix." ''O.o Mercedes a raison de la rembarrer : notre diva en fait trop. ^^' Quel dommage que Mike ne puisse pas jouer le show finalement. C'est vrai que c'est une pièce avant-gardiste alors pour Finn… "''Est-ce que c'est comme Inception ?" =P Sinon, c'est une confession assez touchante au sujet de son corps de la part de Finn et c'est totalement compréhensible. A l'âge qu'il a, le regard des autres compte beaucoup. Le problème, c'est que sa gène ne va disparaitre avec un simple câlin de Rachel… ><' Sinon, c'est vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir inversé ce sujet : la tradition et les clichés voulant que ce soit les filles qui complexent, on va aborder ça dans l'autre sens, que ce soit les gars qui montrent leur insécurité avec le thème du corps. Purée ! Mais c'est juste nul leur journal TV régional ! Le mariage de singes, sérieusement ? O_o Wow ! Le truc de la citrouille ! *_* En fait, c'est là que tu te rends compte que tous les combats de Sue (justes ou non) lui viennent de sa sœur Jean, de ce que les autres lui ont fait subir et de comment Sue s'est débrouiller pour la protéger à chaque fois. ^^ J'aime voir les répétitions : les élèves avec leurs script à la main, en train de murmurer les répliques et les chansons, à moitié en costumes et avec du marquage au sol. On est complètement dans l'ambiance de la préparation d'un spectacle. Damn It, Janet. Pareil pour le filage de la scène "Janet ! Brad ! Dr Scoot ! Rocky ! Grrr ! (toujours Finn) Janet ! Dr Scott ! Janet ! Brad ! Dr Scoot !" qui est d'ailleurs très drôle ! =D La conversation entre mecs en salle de muscu (oui, parce qu'ils ont des salles de muscu dans leur lycée ! ^^') est sympa. J'aimerais qu'il y ait parfois plus de scènes de trios, de quatuors dans la série. Ce sont trop souvent des scènes à 2 ou à tous. Bref, quoiqu'il en soit, Finn ressort de cette discussion plus perdu que jamais. Mais cette scène me rappelle aussi l'épisode "Naked" avec Sam qui se rabat sur son corps d'athlète parce qu'il pense n'avoir que ça pour exister. D'ailleurs, j'avais oublié que Sam et Finn était plutôt proches dans ce début de saison. C'est dommage que cette amitié soit passé à la trappe par la suite (je pense à la saison 4 où rien de tout ça n'est rappelé du fait de leur rapport prof-élève.) Bon, Will voulait le Rocky Horror pour se rapprocher d'Emma mais c'est finalement son rival qui s'incruste. Le plan tombe à l'eau. ^^' Hot Patootie "Wanky" d'après Santana! XD Pour le rôle de Franke-N-Furter, c'est bien que ce soit Merdeces qui ait le rôle parce qu'on va dire qu'avec Rachel dans le coin, elle a peu l'occasion de briller en dehors de la salle de répèt' : y a qu'à voir les prochains spectacles et concours… ^^' Donc, c'est bien qu'elle est ce rôle principal. Sweet Transvestite Juste préciser un truc : bravo aux costumiers, aux maquilleurs parce c'est vraiment du grand art. Regardez Kurt, on dirait Riff-Raff lui-même, pareil pour Britt en Columbia, Mercedes en Franke-N-Furter ! C'est vraiment sympa à voir. =D Et revoilà le vieux démon de la scène qui revient hanter Will quitte à lui faire voler la vedette à ses élèves. Toxic le retour ! ^^' Et dooonc, il a vraiment besoin (!) des conseils de cette chère Emma pour faire ce qu'il sait le mieux faire : tout est logique ! Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me Outch ! le baiser Wemma n'est pas passé loin... =P Emma qui s'enfuit et Will qui rajuste sa cravate en souriant ! X'D Humm… marcher dans les couloirs du lycée en caleçon, c'est un moyen comme un autre de s'assumer pour Finn ! XD Et puis, faut pas dire : il est pas non plus mal foutu notre Finn. N'empêche, les autres élèves devraient être habitués aux lubies des Glee Clubers depuis le temps : pas besoin de psy pour ça ! XD C'est au tour de Figgins de sermonner Will. Et il a raison de le ramener sur terre. Mais c'est le discours pour une fois raisonné de Sue qui le convainc définitivement. J'adore la tête de Sue lorsqu'il annonce l'annulation du show. Leur existence à Mc Kinley est trop précaire et constamment en sursis pour être risquée. Mais dites-moi quel est ce lycée où les profs se disputent avec les mecs qui sortent avec les conseillères d'orientation dont ils sont amoureux et tout ça devant les élèves ?! XD Et pendant qu'on en est dans les remarques stupides, comment Carl et Emma peuvent-ils vraiment croire que 70% des élèves ont des dents en bois ?! O_o' On a une jolie scène Wemma à la fin : tous les deux dans l'auditorium désert et noir. Un petit adieu. Pour le moment. La seule scène entre eux qui m'ait vraiment plu dans cet épisode. ><' thumb|left|179pxEnfin, le show est annulé mais heureusement qu'ils le font quand même pour eux. En plus le discours sur les marginaux sans endroit où se retrouver est bien adapté à leur situation. The Time Warp "Give me some chocolate or I will cut you"--> la réplique qui m'a fait mourir de rire surtout avec la tête de Will. X'D Ok, voilà pour ce soir ! Demain (*_*), I'm loosing my mind, loosing my mind, losing control, tu es prévenue Freezy ! XD Tu devras te contenter de faire les analyses intelligentes pour nous deux parce que mon commentaire ne sera pas très constructif, je le sens ! X'D